Your Love Is My Drug
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: Engagements are usually a great time for couples-but with trying to not tell the mother of the bride is tough, especially when a bride's family member accidentally slips the truth out, what would the mother do?
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: I can't help it, this was bothering me every single second of all day—and it must be special if I have to put my important English project on the back burner for this xD (and that project I should really work on xD) Enjoy :D :D**_

"_I, Brad, take you Serena, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow and forever. I will trust you and honour you, I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully, through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep,"_

_Well, it was one of those greatest moments in any woman's life. A wedding. A wedding between Serena and Brad and their respective friends and family were there to witness the wonderful event—yes, even Serena's older brother Denny who was opposed to the relationship in the first place, but then gradually accepted it when he realized how much the two loved each other deeply._

"_I love you, Brad. I know that you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life, that where others have spent their entire lives looking for the one, I have found you. And now that I have found you, I shall never let you go. I promise you, Brad, that I shall hold you and cherish you and give you my heart, that I shall support you and care for you. Faithfully, I shall always stand steadfast at your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life would bring to us. I take you now as my husband, and I shall remain so for the rest of my life," I said with a huge smile on my face and tears of joy rolling down my cheeks but I chose to ignore that._

_The whole wedding just flew by (at least in my mind) and I snapped back into reality when the priest said, "By the power vested in me by the State of Michigan, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," and that's just what me and Brad did and boy did the whole church erupted in applause and cheer. When that was quieted down, the priest continued, "Family and Friends, I present you for the first time, Brad and Serena Keselowski,"_

"Serena," Denny said softly as he was gently shaking me away.

"Ugh, what do you want?" I asked annoyed that I was woken out of my dream.

"We need to head off to Richmond," He said in a normal voice. "So I would suggest you pack and we'll be over there in no time," Then walked out of my room.

"Ugh, stupid traveling," I muttered as I got out of my bed and walked to the bathroom where I stared at myself in the mirror. My hair was a ball of frizz and my face looked like my face was ran over by a freaking 18-wheeler. I washed my face with my morning acne-cleaning thingies before brushing my hair until it looked like it was straightened using a straightner. I walked back to my living room and got out the clothes that I would need for the road until the next off weekend which wasn't until after the Loudon race on July 17. I packed the clothes and the necessities that are needed for the trip and I found the outfit that I wanted to wear for today and put on which was a blue Miller Lite sweatshirt overtop a white tank top, Black Bleach Overydye Destroyed Jeggings and black and white checkered flats. I walked downstairs with my bag and I instantly met the ugly, death glare from my mother Daphne.

"Mom—is there a reason why you're looking at me like you want to kill me?" I asked as I reached the floor of the first floor of the house.

"What look?" Daphne asked acting like there was nothing wrong with the situation.

I rolled my eyes and decided not to go too much into the conversation topic as I waited for Denny to finish whatever the hell he was doing before we said our goodbyes to our mother—or more specifically Daphne said a sincere goodbye to Denny but to me is that if I were to ever marry Brad, she would disown me as her daughter.

When we left the house and got in Denny's black 2011 Toyota Camry, he started the engine and we were off for the thirty minute car ride to Richmond—which would be the toughest thirty minutes of my life.

"Does anyone else in our family know?" I asked after at least two minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?" Denny asked.

"I mean does anyone in our family know about my engagement moron?" I asked with a little bit of frustration in my voice. Despite him being five years older than me, he acts like he's the younger one between the both of us.

"Before I answer your first question, why do you insist on calling me a moron?" Denny asked.

"Because you _are _one," I replied.

He took a few minutes before actually finally replying to my first question, "Yeah, hope you don't mind,"

"I don't care, just as long as Mom doesn't know," I said.

"Why don't you want Mom to know?" He asked.

"Because she'll disown me if I ever marry him," I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah—she told me that before we left, and her exact words were 'Serena sweetie if you ever marry Brad for whatever reason, probably because you're a gold digger and if I find out, I'll disown you'," Serena said.

"You? A gold digger?" Denny asked with a slight laugh. "You're not that type of person," He added.

"I take $5,000 from you every year for my annual birthday shopping with Mercedes, and $10,000 for my annual Christmas shopping," I said.

"So that's why I keep loosing $15,000 every year," Denny commented which made me laugh.

Few more minutes of silence overcame us and I said, "So, are you going to be there?" I asked.

"Yeah," Denny replied. "I would never miss my little sister's big day," He added rubbing my head messing up my hair making me send him a _Stop that or you'll die _glare to him.

"Surprised you're actually letting this happen," I commented.

"Well, I was opposed to the relationship at first—"

"You tried to kill Brad over the fact that you think he'll leave me like this," I said with a snap of my fingers.

Denny ignored that comment and continued, "I was opposed to it at first, with some near death experiences for Brad, but as the relationship progressed, I then realized that you two really love each other,"

"Yeah, try convincing our over-controlling bitch we call Mom," I muttered.

"Just give her time," Denny said.

"She had for the other boyfriends I had," I said.

"Exactly,"

"But the difference is that those other boyfriends were nothing but complete jerks who were total fans of you when you started in NASCAR," I said.

"Exactl—" He started but then instantly asked, "Was that supposed to be an insult towards me?"

"No," I said quickly.

Denny just glared at me before saying, "Just give Mom time,"

"Does _never _work?" I asked.

"Serena," Denny started sternly like I was his daughter or something.

"What?" I asked.

Denny just brushed off whatever he wanted to say and continued our drive to Richmond.


	2. Chapter 2

_**FF 30 minutes later**_

"Wake up," Denny said then lightly elbowed me in the ribs.

"We're here finally?" I asked groggily as I sat up in the car seat.

"Yeah," He said as he got out of the car followed by me few minutes later. "Serena!" Screeched Marissa as she ran over to me and hugged the living daylights out of me.

"Nice to meet you too Marissa," I said, or barely said as she finally let go of me.

"Long time no see girlfriend," She said happily. Boy, for a 19 year old girl, she has a lot of positive enthusiasm.

"It's been only a few days," I pointed out.

"Few days too long," She said as she grabbed one of my wrists and pulled me towards the garage area. I turned my head to face my brother and all he gave me was a _Good Luck _look on his face, and I just flipped him off.

When me and Marissa entered the garage, she said, "I heard the great news,"

"That I was really adopted and Denny isn't my brother?" I guessed.

"No," Marissa stated simply.

"What?" I asked then.

"You're engagement silly," Marissa said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"How the hell did the other people know this?" I asked.

"Denny obviously knew and he told Kyle and he told Tyra and once Tyra knows then the whole garage would know in about two seconds," Trevor said as he approached his younger sister and me.

I rolled my eyes at that. "Great, so sooner or later it's going to be reported nationally, right?" I asked.

"Probably," He said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Why?"

"My mother is going to find out then she'll disown me, nothing major," I replied.

Trevor opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out of his mouth. "I'm going to not go any further to that because it would probably not going to make any sense," He finally managed to say.

"Good choice Bayne," I said.

"Can I be one of your bridesmaids?" Marissa asked.

Before asking her question, I looked at Trevor and asked, "Does she always have this hyperness in her?"

"If you think this is bad, you should've seen her when she was a kid. Our parents thought she had ADHD," Trevor said.

"No I did not," Marissa said more calmly as she whacked Trevor's arm.

"Ow, that's why I said thought you had ADHD, I ended up thinking that you need anger management classes," Trevor commented holding his arm and I just laughed.

"So can I be a bridesmaid?" Marissa asked.

"Sure," I said then I got into another death-hug from Marissa. I gave Trevor a _Is your sister trying to kill me _look. "Rissa," Trevor said calmly. "I think you're choking the air out of Serena,"

"Oh," Marissa said sadly as she let go of me. "Sorry," She said in a sad tone in her voice.

"So, who else is here besides me and loser brother and you two," I said.

"We got the Missouri girls here," Marissa said.

"Caramel and Skye?" I asked.

"Yeah, wanna see 'em?" She offered.

"Fuck yeah," I said as me and Marissa said bye to Trevor then me and her went to see Carmen and Skye.

"Hey bride-to-be," Carmen commented as she saw me and Marissa walk up to them as they were hanging out on pit road just talking. Me and Marissa sat on either side of the two girls and I just playfully glared at Carmen. "What? That's what you are, right?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said happily.

"Can we be bridesmaids?" Skye and Carmen asked in unison.

"Wow—the engagement's only happened for about a few days and everyone is asking if they can be a bridesmaid," I commented.

"Well, we all know that there's somebody back in Chesterfield that's like your total best friend that wants to be the maid of honour, so that's why we're going to be the bridesmaids," Marissa said.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," I said as I took out my phone and dialled my best friends number.

"_Hey," _Mercedes said as she picked up her phone.

"Bestie, guess what happened to me?" I asked.

"_You realized that Denny's not your brother and that you're really adopted?" _Mercedes asked.

"Unfortunately not, but guess," I said.

Mercedes was silent before she said, "_I got nothing,"_

"I got engaged!" I said happily.

"_Excuse me?" _She asked.

"I got engaged!" I repeated.

"_I'm so going to be the maid of honour," _Mercedes said.

"You are dummy," I said.

"_Oh fuck yeah," _Mercedes said

"Just wanted to say that to you, I actually gotta go, bye bestie," I said as I hung up the phone. "Looks like I got my maid of honour," I said.

"How bout tomorrow, while the guys are out working on their cars and practicing and shit or whatever it is that they normally do, how 'bout us, along with the rest of the girls and we would plan the wedding?" Carmen offered.

"Great idea, but what do you guys wanna do now?" Marissa asked.

I eyed some object off into the distance and offered, "Skateboard down pit road?"

"Seriously?" Carmen, Skye and Madison asked.

"Yeah," I said as I got up and walked over to the skateboards.

"Meh, why not," Madison said as her and the rest of the girls walked over to where I was and grabbed a skateboard and proceeded to skate down pit-road.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Next Day**_

"Remind me again why are we doing this at seven in the damn morning?" I asked groggily as me and along with the group of girls were in Jamie's coach planning the wedding—which would probably won't happen till the off season in around November-December or even around January-February.

"Because…we're cool like that," Liliana commented as she was flipping through some bridal magazines.

"How the fuck did you guys get bridal magazines so damn fast?" I asked.

"Scored them off of some of my married friends," Liliana replied as she kept looking through it.

"Hey, where's London?" Aimee randomly asked.

"You just noticed that she wasn't here?" Tiera asked.

"What? I don't notice these things," Aimee said trying to defend her case, then there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Carmen yelled and entered in London as she was walked into the coach, closing it behind her and sitting beside Tyra "Sorry I'm late, I actually just got here," London said.

Tiera gave her a WTF look before asking, "You're telling us that you just got here to Richmond?"

"Yeah," London said.

"Heard about the wedding that's going to happen?" Keira asked.

"Yes," London said. "and it's going to be so freaking exciting," She said with happiness in her voice.

"I have a feeling that I'm possibly might be checking myself into a mental institution by the time this is all done and over with," I commented as I ran a hand through my hair.

"No," Shea started. "You'll have the best damn wedding everyone has ever seen in their lives," She added.

"So, any possible days?" Summer asked.

"All I know is that it's definitely going to be at the off season after the Homestead race so that way Brad will have all of his focus on the races for the Sprint and Nationwide where as for me will have it on the wedding," I said.

"Aww," The other girls said at the same time and I rolled my eyes. "Specific month hopefully?" Carmen asked.

"If possible December but if not probably January," I said.

"Another aww," The girls besides me said all together. _This would be a long day _I thought as I grabbed a bridal magazine and flipped through it.


	4. Chapter 4

_**FF Few Hours**_

After around a whole freaking century of planning for a wedding, I was out in the fresh air figuring out something to do, and there is only one thing to do.

Walking into the garage area where Denny's car was being tested and shit, I noticed him just looking at the car trying to figure out something with it, so me being the 'good little sister' that I was, I walked up behind him and said, "Car screwed up already? That's a sort of shocking first,"

He almost literally jumped out of his skin before turning around and glaring at me. "What?" I asked with a shrug of my shoulders. "Just asking a simple question, don't need to go all girly on me," I added.

"Shouldn't you be busy planning the wedding?" Denny asked.

"Well, I would, if I didn't realize that sitting in a room full of girls who obsess over that would sooner or later make you shoot yourself in the head," I said.

"Always knew you hated that stuff," Denny commented with a small laugh before I kicked him close to his surgical repaired knee. "Ow," He said instantly grabbing at his knee.

"Hey—don't forget I can injure you and re-injure that knee of yours," I pointed out.

"You did not injure me," Denny said standing up at a vertical base.

"Oh let's see the moments that I have injured you: broken your nose when I was five, pushed you off the roof of our house when I was six, ran you over with a freaking go-kart when I was eight, broken your nose again with a football when I was ten, broken your hand somehow with a freaking math textbook when I was thirteen, gave you a black eye with the freaking TV remote when I was fourteen, pushed you out of a tree when I was sixteen, slammed your foot with the door when I was eighteen, ran you over with my own freaking car 'accidentally' when I was nineteen and just recently probably gave you somewhat of a bruise around your surgically repaired knee," I listed all the times that I injured Denny.

"Damn dude, you keep getting beaten by a girl," Kyle said as he chose this time to walk up to the both of us. "that's kind of sad when you think about it," He added.

"I agree with the Candy man," I said.

"Broken his nose when you were five?" Kyle asked.

"Hey, he stole my teddy bear Mr. Polar Bear," I said with a small pout.

"Which later on you whipped it at me," Denny said.

"Oh yeah," I said remembering the memory then laughing a bit. "That was funny,"

"You're sister's cool dude," Kyle said.

"How so?" Denny asked.

"She just is," Kyle said.

"Yeah, I got myself a fan," I said with a steady clapping which made Denny and Kyle gave me a _WTF are you doing _glare. "Okay so I act like a two year old any chance that I get, sue me," I said.

Denny was about to say something but I cut him off, "If you're going to say something about you agreeing with that statement, you shouldn't be talking because despite me being five years and eight days younger than you, I act way older than you would ever be,"

Kyle was trying to hold back a laugh and Denny gave him a _laugh or your dead _glare, and that instantly shut up the middle child from Las Vegas. "Was he always that crabby?" Kyle asked me.

I thought about it for a few moments before replying with, "Yeah,"

"No I'm not," Denny said in defense.

"and are you guys sure that you two are related?" Kyle asked.

"I think I was adopted," I instantly stated, "for the first major part I'm nice and caring about other people, where as for him," I continued pointing at him, "is the complete opposite of that,"

"Hey Kyle, want another sister?" Denny offered.

I looked at him with my jaw dropped open. "Bastard," I said roundhouse kicking him near the surgical repaired knee hard and flipping him off.

"Thanks but no thanks, I'm good with Tyra," Kyle said.

"Darn it," Denny said in pain from the kick that I gave him and all that me and Kyle could do in this situation was just laugh and walked away. "Hate you Serena," Denny called out and I just flipped him off while walking away from him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**FF to Friday evening ('round 7-7:30 PM)  
>-Chesterfield, VA<strong>_

_***Daphne's POV***_

Friday evenings are usually a bad time for television shows. "Seen it, seen it, seen it," I kept on repeating as I was flipping through the TV channels for a good show that i wanted to watch. Wearing a black and white sweatshirt, grey sweatpants and black fuzzy slippers with my hair up in a bun, I was either ready to watch something that I usually don't wanna watch or just go to sleep.

_Knock knock_

"It's open!" I yelled not wanting to get off of the couch. The door opened and closed revealing my niece Breanne. "Hey Bri, "I said. "What brings you over?" I asked.

Breanne sat on the love seat and said, "TV's out at my house and I really want to watch something and you're the only person that came into my mind,"

"What is it?" I asked.

"The NASCAR Nationwide race at Richmond," Breanne said and I slightly rolled my eyes. "What?" She asked. "Don't watch that?"

"I'm more of a fan of the Sprint series," I said. "But if you wanna watch it here, I won't mind," I added as I turned the TV to the channel where the race would be on. For the most part, it was just some conversations and interviews and stuff about what happened last week at Nashville and what would probably happen.

_Ring!_

"Be right back," I said as I got off of the bed and walked into the kitchen where the home phone was. Breanne was watching the TV actually paying attention to what was being said…and what was about to be said.

"_Now Brad, if I could ask: We'd heard that over the Easter break on the Sprint Cup side, that you got engaged to girlfriend Serena, and we were just wondering if it's true and who asked who in what way?" _A ESPN interviewer (who's name was Erica asked.

Breeane's eyes went wide a bit as she heard the response, "_Actually yeah it is true that me and Serena are engaged, can't wait for the wedding to happen and how it happened exactly was since I was getting ready to head off to Nashville for last weeks race, I couldn't fly out to Chesterfield first to do it so I ended up doing it over on one of those video chats,"_

"_I know this is probably way to early to ask but have you two thought of any possible dates for the wedding?" _Erica asked.

"_We were thinking about doing it either around November-December latest being January," _Brad said.

"_Aww, well congratulations to you two and hope everything works out well," _Erica said.

"Damn it, better hope Aunt Daphne didn't hear that," Breanne muttered under her breath.

_**Kitchen (before the interview)**_

"Why are you calling me again?" I asked a little annoyed of my sister Beth.

"_I just wanted to really tell you something that you should know," _Beth said.

I was about to respond when I heard a interview on the TV. "Beth, hold on," I said as I put the phone on the counter and walked into the living room. "Who's getting engaged?" I asked.

"Brad," Breanne replied.

I stood there for a few minutes thinking about if Brad and Serena broke up and Brad suddenly founded another girl to marry when I saw the interview and it was Serena that Brad was marrying, I was livid.

"That fucking piece of slut," I muttered and walked back into the kitchen. Trying to act all normal, I picked up the phone and said, "Beth, what did you wanted to tell me about?"

"_That your daughter is getting married to that Brad kid," _Beth said.

"Really? Who told you?" I asked.

"_Denny I think," _Beth said.

I instantly hung up the phone and screamed, "SERENA DESTINY ELIZABETH HAMLIN IS FUCKING DEAD TO ME!" At the top of my lungs.

Breanne came into the kitchen and asked, "Whoa, harsh words much?"

"I specifically told her not to marry that loser, and what does she do?" I asked frustrated. "Marry that fucking jackass!" She screamed.

"Aunt Daphne," Beth started. "Have you taken a step back and realized the love that Brad and Serena share?" She asked.

"I want Serena to get married, but not to Brad for the fact that he's definitely going to leave her when she gets pregnant possibly and he denies that it's his kid," I said leaning on the counter fighting back tears.

"Just like Uncle Davis left you when you were pregnant with Serena?" Beth asked.

"Exactly," I said fighting back tears.

"So are you going to go to the wedding at the end of this year or early next year?" Beth asked.

The tears were gone from my face and anger has presented itself. "No I'm not. I also said if Serena decides to ignore her mother's orders and that I would disown her as my daughter, and she is fucking getting disowned!"

"Well at least I have to be the good cousin that I am to her and I'm fucking going," Beth shouted at me.

"You are not going to that wedding!" I screamed back.

"It's my cousin's wedding!" She said. "She went to mine when I married Derrick two years ago, so it's my own damn right to go to hers!" She screamed.

"Fine go, but tell her don't expect to have me there whenever the fuck you see the slut bitch named Serena!" I screamed at her before walking away from her.


End file.
